


The World, Upside Down

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: femslash_today, Episode: s04e16 Who Are You?, F/F, Masturbation, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A map.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World, Upside Down

The first thing she does, fizzy, dizzy in the new body (Buffy's) is: she sinks into the bubble bath and explores. She says (to herself, the only girl listening) this is wrong, this is rape, this is the ultimate control, this is Faith and Buffy's body, just as she always wanted, yielding, arching, meeting Faith's fingers with her aching thighs. She tells herself, sighing into the foamy heat, that Buffy's what she always wanted, just like this, bubbles tickling her spine, the unexpected gasp when she touches her own breast, the wrong size, the wrong shape. She laughs at herself and digs her fingers in, learning the route into Buffy's cunt from her clit, mapping the way, even though, of course, she'll never come this route again, not when the body's Buffy's, not --

she's not preparing for some future seduction, not --

she's not expecting to return like any explorer, intoxicated by this new, native, virgin land, she's not, she's just having a little fun in Buffy's body before it's hers (hers), before it's hers, for keeps.

The first thing she does, dizzied, is: she makes Buffy come.


End file.
